1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle tires, and more particularly to a high-speed, puncture proof tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Puncture proof tires are well known in the art. In this regard, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 487,419 to Lee; 2,070,066 to Picardi; 3,127,920 to Hercules; 4,945,965 to Kim; 5,180,455 to Cheng, and 5,385,191 to Aflague et al., as representative prior art in this area.
More specifically, Lee discloses a tire construction having an outer covering and air filled tubular cells formed between compressed areas disposed within the outer covering. As shown in Lee, the cells occupy the entire volume of the outer covering. Picardi shows a pneumatic tire having a tube and a casing disposed around the tube. A plurality of partitions serve to create sealable compartments such that if one compartment is punctured, the other compartments are not deflated. The compartments are positioned throughout nearly the entire volume of the casing. Kim illustrates a tube assembly for tires including a tire casing and a plurality of small inflated balloons positioned adjacent a tread wall of the tire casing. The arrangement is such that upon puncturing the tire, only one of the balloons deflates while the balloons surrounding the punctured balloon expand to occupy the area of the punctured balloon. The remaining patents to Hercules, Cheng, and Aflague et al. are of a more general interest.
Low-speed, puncture proof tires are also well known. In this regard, such tires consist of pressurized foamed rubber that is injected into a conventionally constructed tire and allowed to cure at a specific pressure. Such tires are only appropriate for low-speed applications since at high speeds, the resulting shear forces destroy the pressurized foamed rubber through mechanical tearing.
The instant invention is directed to a high-speed, puncture proof tire comprising a tire casing having a tread portion and a pair of side wall portions, the tread and side wall portions defining an annular space therewithin. The tire further comprises a plurality of small diameter pressurized tubes disposed within the annular space of the tire casing. Each pressurized tube has an elongate body fabricated from film material resistant to shear forces. The body of each pressurized tube is sealed crosswise along the length of the body to define at least two compartments that contain gas under pressure.
In a second aspect of the invention, a high-speed, puncture proof tire comprises a tire casing and at least one panel of film material resistant to shear forces disposed within the annular space of the tire casing. The panel is sealed lengthwise thereof to define a plurality of small diameter pressurized tubes. Each pressurized tube is sealed crosswise along the length of the tube to define at least two compartments that contain gas under pressure.
In a third aspect of the invention, a high-speed, puncture proof tire comprises a tire casing and a plurality of small diameter pressurized tubes disposed within the annular space of the tire casing. Each pressurized tube has an elongate body fabricated from film material resistant to shear forces wherein the tubes are oriented radially within the annular space of the tire casing.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, a high-speed, puncture proof tire comprises a tire casing and a plurality of small diameter pressurized tubes disposed within the annular space of the tire casing. Each pressurized tube has an elongate body fabricated from film material resistant to shear forces wherein the tubes are oriented circumferentially within the annular space of the tire casing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved high-speed, puncture proof tire which is designed to prevent complete destruction of the tire when impacting a sharp object.